


Once Together, Always... What?

by Sally_Winchester



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally_Winchester/pseuds/Sally_Winchester
Summary: This follows on from the canon of 3x07, and that is where the similarity ends.Eliot is hurt from the revelations of the Fairy Queen, and seeks comfort in his former life partner.





	Once Together, Always... What?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first attempt at writing in this fandom, I hope I do it justice. As always, I own none of these characters (unfortunately) they belong to Lev Grossman and Syfy. I hope you enjoy this.

The Fairy Queen had dropped the bomb. Fray wasn't, and had never been his daughter. Eliot had frozen, unsure as to what to do. It was only when his wife had buckled at the knees, unable to comprehend the news herself, but already mourning the loss of her kin that Eliot had regained focus on the situation at hand. His daughter was dead. Actually dead. He and Margo had discussed offhandedly about the possibility that Fray was unlikely to be his daughter, but it wasn't until the cold hard truth of the Fairy Queen's admission that Eliot had really thought of the implications of it.

Fray had lied, the Fairy Queen had lied, but the worst of it was how it broke Fen. She was now a mother without a daughter. She had sworn she should have known, in the way that her daughter hadn't cried upon birth, that they hadn't let her see her... Yet the pain was as real as it ever could have been. Her body no longer supported her as she crumpled to the ground, with sobs emerging as the facts of the situation sank in. She was so ready to be a mother that she couldn't cope that it had all been an elaborate lie, one to deceive and hurt her by the Fairy Queen.

Of course the Fairy Queen had yet another plan up her sleeve so as to not incur their wrath, but to have them driven out into the middle of Fillory and disappear, leaving them in the the less than pleased hands of their subjects.

They had barely escaped from their clutches with their lives, with a long story to tell and a lot of close calls. They bee-lined back to their entry-way back to Brakebills and rushed through the clock, only to be greeted with some familiar and unfamiliar faces.

Sitting on the coach in the cottage, Eliot told Quentin everything. He told her from the fairy invasion to him having to leave Fillory. "So yeah, it turns out that the Fairy Queen has been lying to us this whole time, my daughter is dead." A single tear ran down from Eliot's right eye, trying to hold himself back from emotion.

"Shit, El. I'm so sorry." Responded Quentin, who was sitting on the edge of the couch, nervously watching Eliot.

"Hey, dudes!" A redhead exclaimed, entering the room with an air of familiarity, confidently striding to a stop in front of Eliot. "Oh damn, have I interrupted something?"

"Yeah, er-" Quentin started.

"No, you haven't." Eliot interrupted, wiping away his stray tear.

"Well, if you're sure..." Poppy continued "I'm Poppy by the way, Quentin's new girlfriend." Tucking her hair behind her ear, she gave a cheeky grin towards a mortified Quentin.

"I'm not sure that is strictly true-" Quentin started, but Eliot was already on his feet.

"Great," Eliot muttered, having turned to face the stairs of The Cottage "Margo will fill you in on the rest, I really ought to clean myself up." Margo, having a sixth sense for her name, emerged from the kitchen. "I've filled them in on most of it, Bambi. Will you fill me in on their half of the story when I get back?" He asked.

"El? Are you okay?" She stopped Eliot's retreat with a hand on his arm.

"Nothing that putting my face on won't solve" El half grinned, knowing that Margo was going to let the subject drop, for the time being. He retreated upstairs without another word or even another glance back.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first attempt at writing at writing for this fandom, I hope that I did okay. Your thoughts/constructive criticism is always welcome. Also, please let me know if you want me to continue this fanfic, or should I leave it as a oneshot? Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
